Blinded Twice
by MastaChief3
Summary: Jesse meets a girl at work, but is she to good to be true? Romance and little drama.


Blinded Twice  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not own Jesse B. Simple nor will I ever own him. He belongs to Langston Hughes. One of the best writers of our time. The only character I own is Amanda. Have fun reading.  
  
Simple walks into the bar and sits down in his usual place. Orders his usual beer, and as he sips his beer I go up to him and sit next to him. I ask him how it's going, and he says, "Want to hear a story?" I say sure. I order a beer and start listening. I had a girlfriend, and she was a good girlfriend. It was about this girl named Amanda, I met her at work one day. She was the finest thing ever. I walk up to her and say, "Was it just me or did I just see a angel drops from god's heaven?" Her reply is "It's just you, and Im way out of your league honey."  
  
Ooooooh, shot down. So I say "Come on, you don't even know me" as Simple takes another drink from his beverage. The women's reply is "I know you, your that guy that goes to the bar" "yeah I am." So, just give me a chance please?" Simple says as he takes a drink from his beer yet again. "Ok" the women says. All of the sudden, the feeling of joy jumps inside of him. "By the way" the woman says, "my name is Amanda." "Can I get you number?" But Amanda was already out of ear range as she walked away.  
  
Simple takes yet another drink from his beer and then asks me "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Yes" I say, as I pull out a picture of her and show it to Simple. Simple looks at it, then starts talking again. "A couple hours later I see Amanda again and asks her "What time do you want me to pick you up?" "Seven is good" she says. "Can I get your Phone number? "yeah" she says. I get her number and I write it down. I look at it and then look up at her but she was already gone. I pick her up at seven and we go to a restaurant called "Blue Waterfall". After dinner, we go to a movie then after that, we make-out then that leaded up to us making love.  
  
The next day she leaves work early. The day after that, she isn't at work, and the day after that she wasn't there. I ask myself if she is ok. So after work I take the bus to her house. I knock on the door and she comes to the door half naked. She was cheating on me. I saw the guy she was cheating with in the other room. In disgust, I turn and walked ran very fast away. She yells "Wait!" but I don't care, I just wanted to run away, far far away. The next day she tried to talk to me but I didn't care, she cheated on me and that broke my heart deeply. A couple days later she calls me and says she deeply sorry and she will do what ever it takes to make it up. Simple takes a drink with a tear in his eye. He continues. Amanda did everything she could to make it up to me. I was hit hard by something I didn't expect. I finally call her and tell her we need to talk. We meet at a park a couple blocks away from my apartment. We talk and she said she was very sorry. Then I tell Amanda that im willing to go out with her one more time.  
  
I see her a day later and she smother's me with love, "I think she learned her lesson." I tell my self and im gonna move on with my life. The next night she takes me out to dinner. She takes me to the most expensive restaurant in town and tells me to get anything that I want, and she orders the most expensive wine the restaurant has. After the dinner she takes me to her place and start to make out, and the making out leads up to making love for the second time. The next day she was at work and I say "Hey baby what's cookin?" she laughs and kisses me. That night I make dinner for the two of us in my apartment. I make chicken Parmesan, Ceasar salad, steamed veggies and I bought a very expensive bottle of wine. She comes over at seven and we go to the couch to talk about our day for a bit. A couple minutes later we have dinner and drink the bottle of wine. Simple says as he takes two big gulp of his beer with more tear's in his eye.  
  
The next day I surprise her at her house with a box of candy. When she opens the door, she is ¾ naked, and right behind her is the guy she is cheating on me with for the second time. The funny thing is it's the same person as last time. I wasn't going to run away this time. I tell her plainly were thru, I throw down the candy and walk away. As I walk away I start crying. "Twice she done this to me, and twice I was blind". Simple couldn't tell his story anymore, he gulps down his beer leaves some money and walks out of the bar with a tears rolling down his cheeks. 


End file.
